The proposed 2 year period in Boston provides a valuable opportunity to learn more in my areas of expertise and opportunity to work with an established overseas research group in diabetes is timely in terms of my career development. It will improve my current research and clinical skills and advance the research on psychological adjustment to diabetes I have developed to date here in New Zealand.